This invention relates to disk spring valves for shock absorbers. Shock absorber disk spring valves are usually equipped with a single disk spring which bridges a radial distance between a valve seat and a position on the valve support member to which the spring is mounted. When the disk spring rests against the valve seat it closes fluid passage through the valve support member.
Prior art disk spring shock absorber valves of this type often require individual adjustment to achieve uniform shock absorber characteristics. In addition, the single disk spring may be subject to fatigue after a long period of use.
One prior art shock absorber valve using multiple disk springs is shown in published German Pat. application No. 2,059,682, which shows an arrangement with two disk springs each of which is associated with one direction of fluid flow through the valve support member. Each of the disk springs in this prior valve arrangement therefore acts independently.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved disk spring valve for a shock absorber.
It is a further object to provide such a disk spring valve with uniform shock absorber characterisitics without the need for individual adjustment of each valve.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a disk spring valve with improved durability.